I'm with you
by firequeen
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn get together but they wake to a horrible truth


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me and but to J.J Abrams. But Vaughn is loan right!" Firequeen asks J.J Abrams. *J.J shakes his head from side to side saying no* "Damn you evil man!"  
  
Summary: Vaughn and Sydney start their relationship out after a certainty that SD-6 had gone down. But something or someone comes back to haunt them  
  
Authors note: Hey peeps I heard that something was going to happen between Sydney and Vaughn. And even though I haven't seen the first episode of the second season yet because in England they are waiting until a programme will finish so they can fit it into its spot. Yet they could find perfectly good space to fit Buffy, Angel and scrubs oh and enterprise. So I decided to write a Fanfic on the ups and down of this relationship and how I think things will go. I used the words from Avril Lavigne's album and the song that I based this on is the name the title of the story. So enjoy my vision of the story I will hope I will get to see on real screen.  
  
I'm with you  
  
Sydney walked down the pier while strong winds tousled with her hair, fluttering it in her face. Stopping, she remembered this exact same spot from before when Vaughn had met her, in a distressed manner. She smiled as she remembered his words.  
  
"If your low and depressed you know you've got my number"  
  
Those words echoed ringing deafly into her ears. She smiled at the thought of him calling her a bozo because of her red hair. She remembers the touch of his palm against hers. Her lonely hand made itself into a fist trying to contain the touch of his hand in hers.  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you would be here by now  
  
  
  
Her thoughts wondered back to Vaughn, His green eyes which always dazzled into hers his brown hair that spiked up adorably. He was everything she wanted, everything she needed but couldn't have and it sickened her that she was deeply in love with a man she was being deprived of.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
His movements over her were intense; nearly mind blowing, but those emerald sparkles looked her straight in the eyes. She nearly cried to see how much love that he had gathered in them during those moments of love and passion. The thought of Sd-6 being gone (or at least for now) was heaven, to them both. As soon as they had the chance they were tearing each other's clothes off and it felt so right that they gave in temptation. To have their bodies finally fulfilling each other's desires, dreams. But dreams don't last forever; you always have to wake up.  
  
The morning after.  
  
Vaughn woke up and looked at the body of a woman he only dreamed of waking up next to, and it finally happened. He watched her take soft intakes of breaths as she slept. Her hair covered her face, hiding her stricken beauty that always caught him in the morning when she had met him in the warehouse.  
  
He stretched out to remove her hair from the front of her slumbering face. Suddenly a sharp tenderness struck through his arm causing him pull away, flinching in pain. His slight recoil awoke Sydney as she looked in his eyes. There was something there as she looked at him he smiled that little cute that made her chest become heavy with a deep love for this man.  
  
"Hi" he said softly towards her. You could still hear the sleep that covered his voice.  
  
"Hey" she replied looking at him. Her hands moving towards his soft skin to ignite the fire that had burned so brightly last night.  
  
Her finger played around in the depths of his navel reminding him of what she had licked and tasted so pleasurably.  
  
His smile got wider as she leaned into kiss him. Her hand slid up to his hair, a soft moan growled in Vaughn's throat. While sensual satisfaction shook his body, he felt another one coming on. He perched himself up on his elbow wrapping his other arm around her waist pulling her to him greedily, devouring every inch of her soulful mouth he could get. But he was still happy of what he finally had which what was right. For so long he had been reviled and sent to Dr Barnett about having romantic feelings for his agent. Now he could finally walk with her into the office, on the street. No more hiding, no more meetings in that annoying warehouse. It was just them together as a normal couple.  
  
While they were kissing, a vibration and then a ring tone could be heard in the room.  
  
Vaughn moaned as he realised it was his ring tone.  
  
"It's mine" Vaughn broke the kiss turning over to his side trying to find his phone, which was in his jacket pocket discarded on the floor. He quickly pulled the phone out of his pocket. To see the name Eric on the display.  
  
He picked up the phone rolling back next to Sydney while she was on her elbows looking at him in the face.  
  
"Yo! Eric what's up man?"  
  
"We have a situation you have to come to work immediately"  
  
"Why what's wrong" concern spread across Sydney's face as he was sure that it was reflecting in his own.  
  
"Vaughn, Slone wasn't caught last night. He might know Sydney was the one who betrayed him. He might come after her. Also he might make take over SD- 4" He looked at Sydney wide-eyed.  
  
"Vaughn tell me man that she's not there with you" Weiss asked in a concerned and pissed off tone.  
  
"I could but that would be a lie"  
  
"Vaughn, you and Sydney are in some deep shit. Devlins pissed I suggest you two get dressed and get here now"  
  
"Alright just keep me posted until I get there"  
  
"Sure I'll do that"  
  
Vaughn pressed the button to end the call. He looked at her not wanting to do this to her, stripping her away from the only happiness she had for a very long time it hurt him to say that this was happening.  
  
"What's wrong what's happening?" she said cupping one hand around his face. Looking solemnly into his soul.  
  
"Syd Honey, they didn't catch Slone last night. He might have an idea that it was you and your father that brought his Division down. Devlin wants us in the office right now"  
  
She couldn't say a word her jaw dropped in a surprise.  
  
"No this can't happen" she said tears began to form in her eyes. The salty liquid flowed down her cheeks Vaughn couldn't cry but maybe she was crying tears for the both of them. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away  
  
"Why us? Why does it always happen to us?" Vaughn tried to at least give her some comfort by trying to embrace her; her hands began to fight with hers, as she began to beat his body.  
  
"Let me go Michael. Let me go"  
  
He struggled with her fighting him as he pinned her shoulders to the bed. Her hostility became less now. He grabbed in his arms and hugged her. Sydney was never this weak but it her being stripped of normality again. It hurt deeper than words ever could.  
  
He looked down at her his arms wrapped around her.  
  
*~*~*~ Rain began to fall while she stood there wondering what was she going to do with her life. While she thought of that night, she remembered tasting everything, tasting normal life again. It felt sweet but it turned sour within a couple if hours of having Vaughn and being free and having a life without fear.  
  
Tears crept up in her eyes. Gripping the bar, which separated her from the water. She had thoughts of jumping in not trying to save herself but even though she had Vaughn she couldn't even hold his hand in public, for that matter even talk to him public.  
  
Nothings going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And know one likes to be alone.  
  
- Avril Lavigne  
  
She wiped her tears with the back of her hand but it added more water to her face since the rain had become more harsher. She closed her eyes, as she felt lost abandoned. Hands, which she had held before. Wrapped around her waist just by the hands she could tell who it was. He pulled her backward from the bar. Her instant reaction was to put her hands on his, turning her face around to look at his face that looked gorgeous from the lights that captured his face on the pier.  
  
"Are you sure Agent Vaughn you should be holding me like this" she asked smiling, taunting him slightly about the situation that they were in.  
  
"I don't care what Devlin said. I love you too much to give up"  
  
Her hands travelled up to the back of his neck and looked at hair that had placed itself on the sides of his face. As she turned her self around to look into those green eyes she loved so much.  
  
"Lets forget about yesterday," He said to her as he leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her lips. He slowly opened her jacket and pulled her closer wrapping her in the coat. Sharing the same body heat as her.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
After drying herself in Vaughn's towel she began to dress staring at him as he was dressed in his black suit and ocean blue shirt. If he wasn't so worried about what was going to happen she would make a comment about his appearance in that suit and that shirt. He looked at her having a sudden feeling that this would be the last time he will see her like this, getting dressed in his house. He sat down next to her on the bed. She managed to get a top over her head popping her head through the little hole that she had no trouble getting out of last night.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen?"  
  
"I don't know Sydney, I don't know," he said. As she looked at him he could see the distress in his eyes he felt awful inside and she could feel it.  
  
The drive to the CIA building was quiet but unbearable he wanted to say so much but so little came out. Sydney placed her left hand on Vaughn's. He looked her knowing that all she wanted to do was cry in his arms but he had to be strong for the both of them, he squeezed her hand giving her the only reassurance he could on the open road he even knew it was dangerous for them to come in the same car but they wanted Devlin to practically shit his pants in fear. Pulling up to the building was a Nightmare knowing that their whole life together hung in Devlins hands and the CIA's and she knew the outcome wasn't going to be great.  
  
Vaughn got out as she watched him walk around the car to open her door. Vaughn was a true Gentlemen and she loved that in him. He did it so naturally it wasn't something he put on for dates or special occasions. He did it normally and that was the way his mum brought him up and because of her mother, his father couldn't see how much of a fantastic son he had.  
  
The walked up the stairs of the building side by side, Vaughn gripped her hand.  
  
"Are you ready?" he said  
  
"Yeah but don't you think it would be a bit dangerous walking into that building holding hands"  
  
"If were going to do this were going to show Devlin what we have and what we have done and if he doesn't like it he can sack me" she smiled at him.  
  
"Serious"  
  
"Serious" Vaughn echoed after her, as they looked at the door their hands pushed it opening their lives to the trouble that was ahead.  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I'm with you!  
  
Note: This to tell you the truth this fanfic does not feel like a real effort from me compared to my other fanfics and personally is not one of my favourites. But to ease the depressing note. Do you like it so far I hope you do? Please, please review its nice to know how I'm doing! And the words are really encouraging! even though the reviews which are not encouraging. I still find them appreciative since it tells me in a way to change my piece of writing. 


End file.
